Dora Gets Grounded For Ultra Infinity
Dora Gets Grounded For Ultra Infinity is the 29th grounded video out of Dora created by Dylan Priest. Transcript Dylan Priest: "Oh hell no! Dora unbanned herself from YouTube! She was supposed to be banned for life! That's why I told Google to ban Dora's computer from YouTube! I am so (30x) mad! I must tell Dora's parents about this!" (Dylan Priest rushes to Dora's house) (At Dora's house) Dylan Priest: "Abuela, and Mr. and Mrs. Marquez! Dora unbanned herself from YouTube! And what did Dora do?" Dora's dad: "She told us to shut up and burn in hell! She's also grounded for ultra infinity!" Dylan Priest: "Dora! You have gone way too far!" Mrs. Shaw: "Dylan Priest is right! And you will be wearing diapers for the rest of your life!" Dora: "Shut up you all! I wish you were all freaking dead by Drew Pickles, Barney the Gay Purple Dinosaur, Goomba and Ronald McDonald!" Dora's mom: "Dora! How dare you tell us to shut up and wish we were dead!" Dora: "I forgot to tell you something." Dylan Priest: "What is it?" Dora: "I killed my good clone." (Dora's parents, Abuela, Dylan Priest, the good Warren Cook, Anthony Abate, Princess Denise, Slippy V, Taylor Hayes, Mrs. Shaw and Mr. Dike become shocked) Abuela: "You have got to be freaking kidding us!" Dylan Priest: "Dora! How dare you kill the good Dora! You have killed one of my favourite friends!" Mrs. Shaw: "And she was one of the best students ever in school history and one of my best friends!" Dora's dad: "We can't tell anyone about this. And we're going to GoAnimate City Funeral because you killed her!" Dora: "No! I'm not going!" Dora's mom: "Go there now or I will call the police on you!" (At the good Dora's funeral) (We see Dora's parents, Abuela, Dylan Priest, the good Warren Cook, Anthony Abate, Princess Denise, Slippy V, Taylor Hayes, Mrs. Shaw and Mr. Dike crying) Principal Parish: "We will all miss our favourite student. The good Dora. She's in heaven. She was the best student in GoCity school. She died from a girl who murdered her. Rest in peace." (In the graveyard) Dora: "Hooray! My good clone is finally dead! No more stupid GD! Goodbye forever, you smelly idiot!" Dora's dad: "Dora! How dare you say that to your good clone's death!" Dylan Priest: "Dora! I have had it with your nonsense behaviour just now!" Dora's mom: "Get in the car Dora! You have a lot of punishments when we get home!" Dylan Priest: "Abuela, and Mr. and Mrs. Marquez, I really hate Dora! Is it OK if I go to Walmart and buy a pack of diapers?" Abuela: "Oh, no! We already have a ton of diapers of a lifetime for Dora! Thanks for asking. See you at our house!" Mrs. Shaw: "Dylan Priest, I think you should call your friends and tell them to come over to the Marquez's house and teach Dora a lesson!" Dylan Priest: "Good idea, Mrs. Shaw!" (Back at Dora's house) Dora's dad: "Everything in your room including your stuff made by Paramount and Nickelodeon is getting demolished!" Dora: "No!" (20x) (A few minutes later) (We then see Dora, Abuela and Dora's parents in the white background) Dora: "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Dora's mom: "Now your room is completely empty! Now I'm going to put diapers on you!" (Dora's mom puts a diaper on Dora) Dora: "Ouch! That hurts so bad!" (The doorbell rings) Abuela: "The visitors are here! Let's go outside, Dora!" (In the backyard) Dora's dad: "Dora, you have a lot of visitors who want to see you!" Prince Tuesday: "We're the Defenders of the Land of Make Believe. We heard that you unbanned yourself on YouTube." Justin: "I'm Justin the Rat from The Secret of NIMH. I'm mad at you for killing your good clone." Mrs. Brisby: "I'm Mrs. Brisby from The Secret of NIMH. I'm so extremely mad at you for saying things at your good clone like that. You should be ashamed for what you did." Timothy: "I'm Timothy Brisby from The Secret of NIMH. I agree with what my mom says." Fievel: "I'm Fievel Mouskewitz from An American Tail. I can't believe you killed your good clone and unbanned yourself on YouTube. Your mother told you not to make anymore fake VHS openings, but you didn't listen to her!" KiraKiraPopPrincess26: "I'm KiraKiraPopPrincess26. And I agree with what the Brisbys and Fievel say." EricTheDisneyGuy: "I'm EricTheDisneyGuy. You are worse than Plankton." Wally Trollman: "I'm Wally Trollman from Wallykazam. You are not watching my show anymore! Why? Because my show was made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Thomas the Tank Engine: "I'm Thomas the Tank Engine. Start liking my show. Because it's made by HIT Entertainment, Britt Allcroft, and Gullane Entertainment." Winnie the Pooh: "I'm Winnie the Pooh. I will dump honey on you!" Phillip Psareas: "I'm Phillip Psareas. I heard that you killed your good clone and unbanned yourself on YouTube!" Hirashi: "I'm Hirashi. When I was at the church crying, I heard you said 'Hooray! My good clone is finally dead! No more stupid GD! Goodbye forever, you smelly idiot!' How could you?" Leopold Slikk: "I am Leopold Slikk aka. The Angry German Kid. Me and Ronald Ramierz will beat you up with our keyboards!" Ronald Ramierz: "I'm Ronald Ramierz aka. The Angry Dominican Kid, and I agree with Leopold Slikk." Tori: "I'm Tori." Donha: "I'm Donha." Rai: "I'm Rai." Sena: "I'm Sena." Finn: "And I'm Finn and we're the Tai Chi Chasers. We can't believe you unbanned yourself on YouTube." Warren Cook: "I'm the good Warren Cook. Dora, you better not meet up with Macusoper Busters because he is already grounded!" Dylan Priest: "I'm Dylan Priest. Dora, when are you going to stop being a Paramount and Nickelodeon fan for once?" Princess Denise: "I'm Princess Denise. If you go to Nickelodeon Suite Resort, I will beat you up!" Mary Poppins: "I'm Mary Poppins. And don't even think about whacking me with a cane! Because if you do, I will whack you with my parrot umbrella!" Woody: "I'm Sheriff Woody. You better start liking Toy Story. Why? Because it's made by Disney and Pixar." Buzz Lightyear: "I'm Buzz Lightyear. Killing good clones on the internet is not nice at all." Jessie: "I'm Jessie the Yodelling Cowgirl. I also agree with Woody and Buzz.” Dusty Crophopper: "I'm Dusty Crophopper. We heard that you killed your good clone." Lightning McQueen: "I'm Lightning McQueen. We also heard that you unbanned yourself on YouTube!" Crystal Alice: "I'm Crystal Alice. You are worse than Dark Bloom, Icy, Darcy, and Stormy." NozomiRocks2007: "I'm NozomiRocks2007. And I agree with Crystal Alice because she is my girlfriend." Daniel: "I'm Daniel. Dora, you should know better than that to kill your good clone and unban yourself on YouTube." Amanda: "I'm Amanda, and I agree with my boyfriend." Ryder: "I'm Ryder." Chase: "I'm Chase." Marshall: "I'm Marshall." Zuma: "I'm Zuma." Rubble: "I'm Rubble." Rocky: "I'm Rocky." Skye: "I'm Skye." Katie: "I'm Katie." Cap'n Turbot: "And I'm Cap'n Turbot and we're from PAW Patrol. You will not watch our show anymore. Because, it's made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Kart: "I'm the good Kart. When are you going to stop making fake VHS and DVD openings?" FerrisBuellerFanatic 2001 VGCP: "I'm FerrisBuellerFanatic 2001 VGCP. Your punishment will be no watching Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius on DVD for an entire year!" Alex Kimble: "I'm Alex Kimble. You will join my Character Elimination whenever you like it or not!" Jack Loves Disneyland: "I'm Jack Loves Disneyland. I'm smarter than you." CheeseDoodles65: "I'm CheeseDoodles65. I heard that you unbanned yourself on YouTube and killed your good clone!" TheSuperBaxter: "I'm TheSuperBaxter. The reason why your YouTube account got closed is because you wouldn't stop making fake VHS openings!" Harry: "I'm Harry. And you are worse than Daniel Osbourne." TheJojuan4444: "I'm TheJojuan4444. And you should know that cheaters never prosper!" Joseph Selaty: "I'm Joseph Selaty. And I agree with TheJojuan4444." Dylan McCarthy: "I'm Dylan McCarthy. You are worse than my brother TJ." Emily Movolvoski: "I'm Emily Movolvoski. I will donate your Nick Jr. stuff to my little brother, Matt." Aaron: "I'm Aaron. All of the Paramount and Nickelodeon characters told you that they will never see you ever again!" Maya: "I'm Maya. I agree with my boyfriend." Kyle: "I'm Kyle. You are not going to see Boots the Monkey anymore. Why? Because he is a naughty monkey!" Stephanie: "I'm Stephanie. I agree with my boyfriend." Andrew: "I'm Andrew Clark. You will be sent to the Ragdoll Productions (UK) Limited logo if you keep on causing trouble in the world." Adrianna: "I'm Adrianna Johnson. I agree with my boyfriend." Eric Smith: "I'm Eric Smith. You will become a fan of Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Disney, 20th Century Fox, Warner Bros., Universal, Cartoon Network, and HIT Entertainment shows and movies." Kayla: "I'm Kayla. I agree with my boyfriend." Cooper: "I'm Cooper Collins. I will force you to watch Looney Tunes Bloopers videos from now on." Cooper's Dad: "I'm Cooper's Dad. I agree with my son." Greenstar Emily 2002: "I'm Greenstar Emily 2002. Tom and Jerry told me that you will become a fan of their theatrical cartoons, television specials, and films from now on. If not, the Silly Symphony logo will come and beat you up!" Savannah: "I'm Savannah. I'm so mad at you for unbanning yourself on YouTube and killing your good clone." Neal: "I'm Neal. And I agree with my girlfriend." NathanDesignerBoy7: "I'm NathanDesignerBoy7. And you are not allowed to make fake VHS or DVD openings ever again!" Anthony Abate: "I'm Anthony Abate. There will be no Grand Chase and Elsword stuff for you." Slippy V: "I'm Slippy V. I can't believe you killed your good clone and unbanned yourself on YouTube." Taylor Hayes: "I'm Taylor Hayes. And I agree with what Slippy V says because he is boyfriend. If you push him off the building, you will get worse!" DavidtheAnimationGuy: "This is me, DavidtheAnimationGuy. I've had enough of you always making fake VHS and DVD openings and watching movies and TV shows made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." LouieLouie95: "I'm LouieLouie95. If you kick me in the face, you will be in so much trouble!" Ericina: "I'm Ericina. And I agree with LouieLouie95." Ferris Bueller: "I'm Ferris Bueller. And we hate Grand Chase and Elsword with a burning passion." Gumball: "I'm Gumball Watterson. We will not allow anymore interruptions from you ever again." Darwin: "I'm Darwin Watterson. You will become a fan of our show which is The Amazing World of Gumball. Because it's made by Cartoon Network." Queen Lanolin: "I'm Queen Lanolin. You will forget your memories captured by Paramount, Nickelodeon, and other Viacom related services!" Abney: "I'm Abney." Teal: "And I'm Teal. If you team up with Blue and her friends, Abney and I will come and beat you up! And also, you will become a fan of our show from now on." Gem: "I'm Gem from Swashbuckle. Like my show or else!" Angry Video Game Nerd: "I'm James Rolfe aka. The Angry Video Game Nerd. If you keep on watching Paramount and Nickelodeon shows and movies, I will hit you with my video game discs!" Mrs. Shaw: "I'm Mrs. Shaw. "I'm Mrs. Shaw. You have been a bad (3x) student of mine!" Mr. Dike: "And I'm Mr. Dike. You have absolutely been a bad (3x) student of mine as well." Mrs. Shaw, "This will teach you a strong strict and severe lesson! You will be wearing diapers for the rest of your life!" Angry Video Game Nerd: "That's right, Dora. This means wearing diapers forever." Gem: "If you dare take my 5 jewels, Squawk, Cook, and Line will come and attack you!" Teal: "I will dump porridge on you if you call me an idiot!" Abney: "If you try to pull down my curtains, Neep and the Poc-Pocs will beat you up!" Queen Lanolin: "You will take karate non-stop for the rest of your life." Darwin: "You will also like my show and bring back my show on Facebook." Gumball: "You heard what Darwin is saying, Dora. Like our show and bring back our show on Facebook." Ferris Bueller: "You are not watching my movie anymore because my movie is made by Paramount." Ericina: "You will be forced to read Disney, FOX, Universal, Warner Bros., Cartoon Network, and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic books for the rest of your life." LouieLouie95: "You will be going to boot camp led by Edmund Foon." DavidtheAnimationGuy: "You will also go to military school and do a lot of activities without having any water breaks." Taylor Hayes: "You will do a lot of chores and community service." Slippy V: "You will also help the retired people in their various nursing homes!" NathanDesignerBoy7: "I will bring out the animals and they will beat you up to teach you a lesson!" Neal: "I will give you a hard slapping to teach you a lesson!" Savannah: "You will be sent to the audience to teach you a lesson." Greenstar Emily 2002: "I will now bring out the Westlife boys and they will sing the 'All Over Again' song to teach you a lesson!" Cooper's Dad: "My son will force you to watch Mighty Mouse and Woody Woodpecker cartoons on TV." Cooper: "I agree with my Dad." Kayla: "I will now make grounded videos out of you to teach you a lesson!" Eric Smith: "You will join the Epic Impossible Team to learn how to respect people's opinions." Adrianna: "You will have detention everytime you're in school!" Andrew: "Also, difficult math studies and hard homework everytime you're in school as well!" Stephanie: "The next time we have to give you Warren-Style Punishments, we will take you to the 1968 Buena Vista Distribution logo." Kyle: "All of your SpongeBob posters will be replaced with Hello Kitty posters." Maya: "If you make fun out of me, I will beat you up!" Aaron: "If you try to beat me up, I will get revenge on you!" Emily: "You will become a fan of Nintendo and Super Mario from now on!" Dylan: "You will also become a fan of Sega and Sonic the Hedgehog from now on as well!" Joseph Selaty: "I will give you a hard spanking to teach you a lesson!" TheJojuan4444: "If you see a movie made by Paramount and Nickelodeon, the movie manager will kick you out of the movie theatre for good!" Harry: "If you watch anything made by Paramount and Nickelodeon, I'll sent you to China." TheSuperBaxter: "I have called every store manager around the world and told them that you are not allowed to buy anything made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." CheeseDoodles65: "You heard what TheSuperBaxter had said, Dora. You are not allowed to buy anything made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Jack Loves Disneyland: "You will go to Disney World parks instead of Nickelodeon Universe from now on." Alex Kimble: "You will also go to Radio Disney awards instead of Nickelodeon Kids Choice Awards from now on as well." FerrisBuellerFanatic 2001 VGCP: "The only live shows that you are going to see are: Barney Live, Marvel Live, Teletubbies Live, Dancing on Ice Live Tours, Disney on Ice, and other live shows not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Kart: "Carly Shay told you that you are not allowed to watch iCarly anymore. Because that show is made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Cap'n Turbot: "Also, Lincoln Loud told you that you are not watching The Loud House anymore. Because it's made by Paramount and Nickelodeon as well." Katie: "If you get Cali, my cat blown away in the wind, causing her tail to go poof of an umbrella, I will hit you with my bag!" Skye: "If you push Mayor Goodway into the water, I will push you into the water back!" Rocky: "If you give Elmo a punishment day, Cookie Monster will beat you up!" Rubble: "If you steal Ryder's pup pad, I will pounce on you to teach you a lesson!" Zuma: "If you break Rydette's rules, she will beat you up permanently!" Marshall: "I agree with Katie and the pups!" Chase: "Some of your stuff made by Paramount and Nickelodeon and Grand Chase and Elsword related will be demolished!" Ryder: "And some of your stuff made by Paramount and Nickelodeon and Grand Chase and Elsword related will be donated to the hospital!" Finn: "You will go to night school every night for the rest of your life." Sena: "You will also go to summer school every summer from now on." Rai: "You will receive spankings and slappings 24/7!" Donha: "You will sleep in a doghouse instead of your bed from now on." Tori: "And worse, you will sleep in cold by Finn using this Bing Tai Chi card!" Princess Denise: "You will be forced to do stuff not made by Viacom, Nickelodeon or Paramount for the rest of your life!" Warren Cook: "You will eat at McDonald's, Wendy's, Chick-Fil-A, Subway, Baskin Robbins, Dunkin Donuts, and other fast food places related to Coca-Cola." Dylan Priest: "You will drink Coca-Cola beverages instead of Pepsi beverages from now on." Lightning McQueen: "You will be forced to watch my movies, bring back my movies, and like my movies on YouTube. If you don't, Mater will pick you up with his crane." Dusty Crophopper: "You heard what Lightning McQueen is saying, Dora. You will be forced to watch his movies, bring back his movies, and like his movies on YouTube. If not, his best friend, Mater will take out his crane and he will pick you up." Jessie: "If you try to punch me in the face, I will yodel in your ears very loud and that will make your ears bleed!" Buzz Lightyear: "If you slide my switch from play to demo, Lotso will beat you up with his cane!" Woody: "If you rip my arm, Andy will come and knock you down!" Mary Poppins: "You will be forced to like my film forever and I strongly mean it. That includes Saving Mr. Banks (2013) and Mary Poppins Returns (2018)." Crystal Alice: "If you close my YouTube account, I will kick you in the nuts." NozomiRocks2007: "You are not allowed to daydream about Paramount and Nickelodeon stuff ever again." Daniel: "There will be no TV, no computer, no YouTube, no fake VHS openings, no Facebook, no Twitter, no Instagram, no Paramount and Nickelodeon movies and shows, no Paramount and Nickelodeon video games, no Paramount and Nickelodeon DVDs, no Paramount and Nickelodeon VHS tapes, no Paramount and Nickelodeon toys, no Paramount and Nickelodeon books, no Paramount and Nickelodeon music, no Nick Jr., MTV and Comedy Central shows, no energy drinks, no NC-17 or R-Rated movies made by Paramount, no Pepsi-related fast food places, no pizza, no Nickelodeon vacations, no desserts that you like, and many more." Amanda: "There will also be no Beavis and Butthead, no Winx Club, no Bubble Guppies, no PAW Patrol, no The Fairly OddParents, no Wallykazam, no The Backyardigans, no Sanjay and Craig, no Nella the Princess Knight, no Rusty Rivets, no Ridiculousness, no Max and Ruby, no Wonder Pets, no Blaze and the Monster Machines, no Peppa Pig, no Go Diego Go, no Danny Phantom, no Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom, no TUFF Puppy, no SpongeBob SquarePants, no Dora and Friends: Into the City, no Dora the Explorer, no South Park, no Little Bill, no Shimmer and Shine, no Blue's Clues, no Team Umizoomi, no Ryan's Mystery Playdate, no Catfish, no Sunny Day, no Top Wing, no Brickleberry, no Ferris Bueller's Day Off, no Grease, no Team America, no Zack and Quack, no Butterbean's Café, and no other TV shows made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Ronald Ramierz: "Everytime when Sonic X comes on TV, we will switch it to Pretty Cure." Leopold Slikk: "Your girl's bedroom will be a boy's bedroom. And the room will be purple and blue including boy's stuff as well." Hirashi: "You will not go to Pepsi-related fast food places. Instead, you will go to Coca-Cola and Dr. Pepper-related fast food places." Phillip Psareas: "You will eat nasty food and baby food from now on." Winnie the Pooh: "You will be forced to watch baby shows like Barney, Teletubbies (both US and UK), Super Why, Dinosaur Train, Caillou, Arthur, Sesame Street, Wild Kratts, Morph, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Doc McStuffins, Sheriff Callie's Wild West, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, The Book of Pooh, Little Einsteins, Goldie and Bear, Thomas the Tank Engine, Camberwick Green, Trumpton, Tots TV, Rosie and Jim, The Adventures of Abney and Teal, Little Red Tractor, Woolly and Tig, Sarah and Duck, Postman Pat, Bob the Builder, Brambly Hedge, Kipper, The Shiny Show, Show Me Show Me, Miles from Tomorrowland, The Animal Shelf, PJ Masks, and other baby shows not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Thomas the Tank Engine: "Also, kids' cartoons and primetime shows like Adventure Time, Total Drama, The Amazing World of Gumball, Looney Tunes, Tom and Jerry, Silly Symphony, Phineas and Ferb, Kim Possible, Regular Show, The Powerpuff Girls, Camp Lazlo, Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, Family Guy, American Dad, The Simpsons, Miami Vice, Scrubs, Two and a Half Men, Friends, Milo Murphy's Law, Star vs. The Forces of Evil, House of Mouse, The Replacements, Teacher's Pet, Hannah Montana, American Dragon, Austin and Ally, Good Luck Charlie, That's So Raven, Gravity Falls, Fish Hooks, Supernanny, Mr. Bean: The Live-Action Series, Mr. Bean: The Animated Series, and other shows not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Wally Trollman: "I will donate some of your stuff made by Paramount and Nickelodeon to my pet dragon, Norville." EricTheDisneyGuy: "You are hereby being forced to watch movies, TV shows, play video games, and listen to music made by Disney, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, FOX, Universal, Warner Bros., Cartoon Network, New Line Cinema, Blue Sky, Sony Pictures Animation, BBC, ITV, and other companies from now on." KiraKiraPopPrincess26: "Everytime when Hey, Arnold! comes on TV, we will switch it to Atomic Betty." Fievel: "You will be forced to watch my films. And if you don't the Giant Mouse of Minsk will kill you!" Timothy Brisby: "You will be forced to watch Disney shows and movies from now on." Mrs. Brisby: "You will also play Super Mario educational video games like Mario's Early Years, Mario is Missing, Mario's Time Machine, Mario's Fundamentals, Super Mario and Friends, When I Grow Up, and all other Mario educational video games from now on as well." Justin: "You will be forced to watch all fan-made Justin movies as well as The Secret of NIMH for the rest of your life." Defender #1: "You will also be forced to watch An American Tail, Fievel Goes West, The Treasure of Manhattan Island, The Mystery of the Night Monster, and all fan-made Toni Toponi movies." Defender #2: "You will also listen to Fievel's Little Song and other CDs not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon or for girls." Prince Tuesday: "And if you keep this up, we will take you to the Netherworld and you will get killed by zombie pigmen for your punishment." Abuela: "I agree with all of them." Dora's mom: "Me too." Dora's dad: "Me three. Now start watching movies and TV shows not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon, listen to music not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon and play these video games not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon, or you'll be grounded for double ultra infinity!" Dora: "Shut up! All of you! I wish all of you were dead and cremated!" Dora's dad: "Dora! How dare you tell us all to shut up and wish we were all dead and cremated! That is it, Dora! We've had enough of you! I'm going to call the police on you!" Dora: "No! (20x) Dora's dad: "Hello, can you arrest my daughter Dora? Because she killed the good Dora and made a lot of fake VHS openings! OK. Goodbye." Dora's mom: "The police are on their way to arrest you." Police Officer: "This is the police! You're under arrest for making fake VHS openings and killing the good Dora! Come on, let's go!" (The police officer takes Dora to the police car)